Stranded with no way out!
by Supertails
Summary: Tails built a cruise ship to take the Sonic Co. on a cruise. However, it goes from good to bad when a storm strikes and makes the group become stranded on an island. Will they survive? Reveiws please!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic & Friends:

Stranded with no way out!

**Chapter one: **_An Average Cruise Day_

Sonic watched as the crystal-blue water splashed up the sides of the _S.S. Marble_, the personal ocean liner that he, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and, unfortunately for him, Amy Rose, were riding to get away from it all. He smiled, remembering how he had knocked her out earlier and put her in the closet in his cabin. At least he had time to watch the sun rising up ahead. Sonic put on his sunglasses and relaxed in his lounge chair. Well, he tried to anyway, for at that moment Amy had regained consciousness and burst out of the cabin.

"Sonic!" She shouted, in an infuriating tone.

Sonic, who was startled by Amy's sudden appearance, jumped a foot in the air, landed back on his lounge chair, and the chair snapped closed on him.

"Amy," Sonic said, pulling his leg out of that death trap of a chair. "I'm a little busy right now. Can you bother me at eight o' clock. That's in about two hours."

"Busy my foot!" Amy cried. "You knocked me out and shoved me in your closet!"

"Hey, I didn't want you coming with us, but no, you had to threaten us with that darned hammer of yours!" Sonic screamed right back, having finally removed his foot from the closed lounge chair.

By now, because of all the shouting between Sonic and Amy Rose, the rest of the cruisers had woken up.

"Shut up over there!" Rouge shouted at the two, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Knuckles, a cabin over. "This was supposed to be relaxing, not irritating!"

The captain, Tails, called down from the bridge, "I know this is hard for you to understand, Amy, but _some_ of us are watching over their ship!"

"Yeah, Amy," Sonic said, "Go back to your cabin and let the rest of us relax!"

Amy stomped off, mumbling, "I get no appreciation at all. Why can't they appreciate my company for once." She went into her cabin with a loud slam of the door.

"I'm glad she's finally shut up now." Knuckles said. "I was getting a headache from her shouting."

Rouge, who was wide awake now and had changed into her day clothes, walked out of her cabin onto the deck.

"I'm surprised Shadow didn't wake up. He normally shoots out of bed like a bullet every time I knock on his door." She remarked.

"How would you know that?" asked Sonic, who was now checking over his re-opened lounge chair to make sure it wouldn't close on him again.

"Well, if you must know," Rouge replied, pacing up the deck, "I put motion sensor in his room at his house."

"Hmm." Sonic said, who had now put his sunglasses on and lay back down on his lounge chair.

Knuckles, who was also now wide awake, walked out onto the deck and sat in an unfolded fold-up chair, his face buried in his weekly issue of _Gem Guarders Magazine_.

Rouge paused from pacing for a moment and looked out at the sparking blue ocean. A chilly breeze blew across the _S.S. Marble_. Finally figuring out what to do, she went into her cabin and changed into a pink bathing suit, coming out and getting into the spa on the deck.

Tails thought differently of the weather and had changed into his swim trunks, which bore pictures of planes on them. Knuckles averted his gaze from his magazine to the top of the bridge, where Tails was now standing.

"Tails, get down from there, you're going to get hurt." Knuckles said.

Sonic raised his glasses and looked up at Tails who looked like he was going to jump off. "What are you doing up there?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna dive into the pool!" Tails replied.

And with that, the two-tailed fox jumped off. Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles watched as he landed in the pool with a loud SPLASH!

The remainder of that morning was a little more quiet, with Knuckles surrounded by his _Gem Guarders Magazine_, Rouge relaxing in the spa, Tails swimming around in the pool, and Sonic snoring on his lounge chair.

By nine in the morning, Rouge had changed back into her normal clothes, Sonic had waken up, and Knuckles had read his magazine cover-to-cover five times. Tails had dried off and started up the stove in the galley, where he started making his world-famous pancakes for breakfast. He also made scrambled eggs, toast, and made his very own, fresh orange juice.

Shadow, who was snoring loudly in his cabin, woke abruptly to the smell of Tails' great cooking, which had made its way into his room. He got up and followed his nose to the dining room, where he eagerly to his seat, waiting for Tails to set the food on the table. Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, and a re-awaken Amy took their seats around the table.

"Glad to see you're awake, Shadow!" Sonic said, seated on Shadow's left.

"What, did I miss something?" said Shadow through a mouthful of pancakes.

"You bet you did!" Knuckles said, after piling ten pancakes onto his plate. "Sonic and little miss hammer had a rather loud argue. Isn't that right, Amy?"

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Amy retorted, "You weren't knocked out and shoved into a closet, now were you?"

After hearing what had happened to Amy, everyone at the table let out a childish "Oooooooooohhhhhhh!"

"Yeah, so maybe I did." Sonic said, gulping down some scrambled eggs.

"I did that to Shadow once." Rouge said, who was sitting on Shadow's right. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Shadow said, with a snicker. "I was soo mad, I punched Rouge in the face!" Shadow took a bite of his toast.

"Yeah," Rouge said, rubbing her hand over her eye.

Tails chuckled. "So, everybody, how's breakfast?"

The instant rush of compliments knocked him out of his chair.

Knuckles took a sip of his orange juice before starting up another conversation. "So, Tails, are we going to stop at the Caribbean islands or at Hawaii?"

"Well Knuckles," Tails said, climbing back onto his chair, "We are scheduled to stop at Hawaii for food and supplies. Don't forget, this is supposed to be a two-week-long vacation."

"Yeah." said Amy, getting up and stretching. "I'm going down below."

Amy took her plates to the automatic dishwasher and headed down the stairs to the game room. Sonic followed, accompanied by Tails and Knuckles. Shadow and Rouge changed into their swimming clothes to go for a swim. After all, who wants to wait an hour after eating to go swimming?

"So, Tails, do you think you can beat me this time at Super Smash Bros. Melee?" Knuckles challenged.

"You're on!" Tails accepted.

While Tails and Knuckles battled it out over a match between Mario and Link, Sonic was surrounded by his Sonic Rush DS game. The fact that he couldn't master his own speed on a video game was enough to keep him playing. Amy was painting her nails a soft blue.

"Yeah!" Shouted Tails as he shot into the air as the announcer on the Gamecube said, "_The winner is………Mario!_"

Knuckles grunted. "You wouldn't have won if I hadn't gotten KO'd by that Bob-om!"

"Yeah right, that's what they all say!" Tails said as he did his victory dance.

"I challenge you to a rematch!" shouted Knuckles.

"Bring it on!" replied Tails, sitting back down.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Rouge were engaged in a conversation.

"So, you've had to become a government spy to get yourself out of jail because of a jewel heist you pulled off?" Shadow asked.

"That's right." replied Rouge. "My sentence would have been five years if I hadn't accepted!"

"Wow, and to think I had it hard."

"Yeah, but I still made loads out of my thieving days."

"But Rouge," Shadow said, diving into the pool and surfacing a second later, "You're still a thief."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go get some popcorn and watch a movie." Rouge got out of the pool and headed towards her cabin to change.

Shadow climbed out of the pool too, so he could change and prepare his cabin room for a movie.

Back in the game room, Tails had won his thirtieth battle in a row, and he and Knuckles had played thirty games.

"So, who's the master now?" Tails said, sticking his tongue out at Knuckles.

Knuckles, who had steam coming out of his ears by then, shouted, "That's it! One more game, and then we'll be done!"

"Knuckles, you said that last time." Sonic said, re-emerging from his DS.

"Yeah. Let the pros show you how it's done!" Amy said, having finished painting her nails.

"Amy, you couldn't win a battle in that game if you were against a rock." Sonic said.

"Oh, you're on!" Amy cried. Instantly, Sonic and Amy were battling fiercely at the Hyrule Temple stage.

"Want to go see what Shadow and Rouge are doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure." replied Tails. The two headed up the stairs just as Amy shouted "HAH! How'd you like that motion sensor bomb?"

When Tails and Knuckles reached Shadow's room, they heard a movie playing inside. Tails knocked on the door. No one opened the door. Knuckles said, "Wanna just enter?"

When Tails opened the door, it wasn't the best sight he and Knuckles had ever seen. There, in Shadow's bed, was Shadow and Rouge, _kissing_!

Rouge and Shadow darted up, a startled and angry look on their faces.

Eyes wide open and face pink, Tails and Knuckles slowly closed the door and took off running. No sooner than that door had been closed than it opened again, with Shadow and Rouge chasing after them.

"SONIC! HELP!" Knuckles and Tails cried. Pausing their game, Sonic got up and went up to the deck to see what was going on. To his astonishment, and great amusement, he saw Shadow and Rouge chasing Tails and Knuckles all over the ship.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy!" Sonic said. "Tell me just what exactly happened!"

Tails, who was in the middle of being beat up by Rouge, screeched, "Shadow and Rouge were kissing!"

"Yeah! They were making love!" Knuckles said, who was then punched in the face by Shadow.

"You came in unannounced, you idiot!" Shadow shouted.

"Well we're sorry," Tails said, "but it's not my fault you like each other!"

"Well, uh, I think you have every right to be beating up Tails and Knuckles," Sonic said as the sky turned dark and the boat started to shake. "But shouldn't you return the captain to the bridge? A thunderstorm is starting!"

And Sonic was right, because suddenly there was a gigantic flash of light in the sky.

Tails, who had been released from a headlock by Rouge, ran up to the bridge.

"Everybody, get into your cabins, please. A severe storm is coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **_A Cruise gone wrong_

Rouge and Shadow ran into Shadow's room. Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic went into their cabins. Tails, who was now driving the ship, tried his best to fight the stronger waves and the fresh rain.

There was another flash of lightning and shortly after it pounding thunder. The waves rose higher and higher, making it more difficult for Tails to control the rocking of the _S.S. Marble_. He turned some dials and watched his radar for anything they could hit. Tails swayed from side to side as wave after wave collided with his cruise ship.

A red light went on in the bridge and the cabins.

"What the…?" Tails looked over at the computerized layout of the _S.S. Marble_. There was a blip on the screen at the bottom of the boat.

"Ahhh!" Tails screamed, "There's a hole in the ship!"

Tails didn't know what to do, since he only had life vests for all of them. If they jumped into the water, the water would be able to splash over them and drown them. Plus, Sonic hated water, and they can't let Sonic drown on the ship. Tails panicked. Finally coming up with a half solution, Tails said into the intercom "Everyone, remain calm and put on your life vests."

Sonic heard Amy scream, "We're going to jump overboard!"

Sonic, hating water, said, "I'm going to put on my life vest but I'm not going in the water."

Rouge and Shadow wondered what was the cause to make them put on their life vests. Shadow, putting his on, said, "I'll go check in with Tails to see what is wrong."

Knuckles was thinking the same thing when Shadow saw him braving the wind to get to the bridge. Inside, he could see Tails scurrying about, flipping switches and turning dials.

"Activate emergency hull replacement!" Tails pressed a button. There was a rumbling from beneath the ship, and Tails watched on his layout of the ship to see that the replacement layer of the hull had been placed, covering the hole with an extra hull.

Tails gave a sigh of relief, but then the boat shook harder, and he saw that not only had there been another hole made in the replacement hull, but it was bigger and wider than the first one!

Shadow and Knuckles reached the bridge, completely soaked.

"What's going on?" Shadow said as Tails rushed by, flipping another switch to check how fast the boat would sink.

"We're sinking!" Tails cried, and returned to the wheel to steer the cruise ship out of the way of a huge wave.

"Say what?" Knuckles shouted. He went over to the computerized layout of the _S.S. Marble_ to see if it was true. "How'd this happen?" he pointed at the hole in the ship.

Tails answered as he put the ship into full throttle. "We were hit by a large wave, and the power of it broke a hole in the hull. I tried to fix it, but the waves just broke an even bigger hole in the replacement hull!"

"What's full speed going to do about that?" asked Shadow as the boat rocked from side to side.

"Well, if we go fast enough, the water might not be able to get through the hole in the ship. If we were going slowly, there would be more time for the bottom of the boat to be filled with water! But it's extremely risky, because if I make one bad movement, the boat's going to tip over and continue filling with water!"

Knuckles staggered out onto the deck, once again braving the wind and harsh rain, and returned to his cabin.

When he entered, he found Sonic waiting for him.

"What's going on, Knuckster?" Sonic asked.

"There's a hole in the boat." Knuckles replied. "We're going to sink!"

"Say what?" Sonic said, jumping up off the bed. "Will we have to jump overboard?"

"I'm afraid so." Knuckles said.

Sonic raced out to the bridge to see Tails.

"Tails! What's going on?" Sonic asked.

Tails, who was busy steering the ship, said, "There's a hole in the hull!"

"What?"

"The waves broke a hole in the hull. I tried to fix it with the replacement hull, but that just broke too! We're now going one hundred miles per hour with a five-foot hole underneath us. If I make one wrong turn, the ship will capsize and we'll sink!"

Sonic looked down, shaking his head. Then, something caught his eye on the radar.

"Tails…" Sonic staggered.

"Sonic, I know you're mad at me, but I'm trying to save our lives!"

"It's not that!" Sonic shouted. "I just thought it was important that you know that we're heading for something big!"

"What?" Tails looked down onto the radar. "Oh, no! We're going to collide with an uncharted island in less than ten minutes!"

Tails reached down to the intercom button and screamed, "Everyone, brace yourselves for impact!"

Sonic raced to the front of the _S.S. Marble_. Up ahead, he could see a gigantic island growing larger and larger and larger and closer and closer and closer. He rushed into his cabin.

"Seven minutes until impact!" Tails' voice called over the intercom.

Sonic crouched down and leaned up against the wall.

Shadow and Rouge were also braced for impact. The cabin shook as the waves got rougher.

"Do you think we will make it?" Rouge asked Shadow as Tails' voice said "Six minutes until impact!"

"I don't know," Shadow said. "But if we survive, we'll be stranded on an uncharted island!"

"Five minutes until impact!"

Rouge closed her eyes and waited for the collision.

Amy braced up against the wall with her Piko Piko hammer.

"Sonic…" she moaned

"Four minutes until impact!"

Knuckles sat in his room, in the same position he would be in as if he were protecting the Master Emerald. "It is all going to end soon. All my life was about… protection. I will die a protector."

Tails' mind was racing as he said into the intercom "Three minutes until impact!"

Tails was starting to cry. Why was it going to end this way? Why did he have to die a captain instead of the most famous scientist and inventor ever?

He staggered into the intercom "Two minutes until impact."

Tails released the wheel. He sat down on the floor, hugging his knees. If only they had known the weather was going to be this bad. Tails remembered how he had been so willing to make a cruise ship to take them on a vacation. Now he wished he didn't.

"One… minute…"

Sonic braced himself, remembering how great it was to run as fast as the speed of sound. If only he could run one more time.

Shadow held Rouge close to him. If he was going to die, it would be with the one remaining person he loved.

Amy cried, wishing Sonic would have married her, so they could be together forever.

"Thirty… sec…onds…"

Knuckles recited the old poem that releases the power of the Master Emerald.

"Chaos is power… Power is enriched by the heart…"

"Ten… seconds…"

"The Controller unifies the Chaos…

"Five seconds…"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and the _S.S. Marble_ flipped over with an earth-shaking **CRASH**!

Everyone on board blacked out. No one seemed to notice the green flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:** _Stranded Island Blues_

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up Sonic!" Sonic heard Tails' voice in his head. But that can't be right. They were dead. There is no way Tails can be talking to him.

Just then, Sonic felt himself being lifted up off the warm, sandy beach. He opened his eyes.

Tails' body was all scratched up. His fur was all messed up.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." he said. Tails reached over and picked up a dome-shaped broken piece of metal filled with water. Sonic looked into the water and saw his appearance wasn't so good either. His face was all cut up, and his lip was bleeding. His body was bruised and cut. Sonic took a drink of the water.

"Where's everyone else?" Sonic asked, surveying the island beach.

There were pieces of metal scattered all over. Wooden planks were also laying this way and that along the beach.

"They're over there." Tails said, pointing to a log lying on the beach. Seated upon it were Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge.

Sonic walked over to them. They were just as bad off as he was. They were all cut and bruised. Amy and Rouge's clothes were ripped and torn.

"Hey, guys." Sonic said weakly.

Amy, who would have normally jumped up and hugged Sonic, still remained on the log.

"Hey." Shadow said, lifting his hand. Sonic noticed that there was a stick tied around his leg by leaves. Blood was slowly coming out from underneath the leaves.

Sonic sat between Knuckles and Shadow.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Sonic asked.

"We crashed on the island, remember?" Knuckles answered.

"Oh yeah."

Tails walked up to the rest of them.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well, my leg's not getting any more unbroken." Shadow said.

"There's nothing I could do about it except put it in that makeshift brace." Tails responded. "I'm going to start building a house for us to take refuge in until we are rescued."

"I'll help." Knuckles weakly got to his feet and walked along the beach to retrieve some of the biggest pieces of metal to make a makeshift home.

"So, how are we all doing today?" Amy asked, trying to get everyone's spirits up.

"If you're asking how bad the damage done to us is, then the answer's a 'Good'." Shadow said, wincing in pain.

"I'm not doing to well either." Rouge said.

"I agree." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Tails and Knuckles were putting together the refuge homes. Tails had made a handy paste of tree sap and was using it to hold together the pieces of metal.

"Why do you think we survived the crash, Knuckles?" Tails asked as he spread some of the sap on top of a piece of metal. "We were going one hundred miles per hour! The engine exploded and we should have been killed by the pieces of metal!"

Knuckles stopped for a moment to think. "Hey wait…" His vacantly used mind had come up with an idea.

"It was me!"

Tails dropped a wooden plank on his foot. "What?" He clutched his foot.

"I… I said it, and it just happened!"

"Said what?"

"I powered up the Master Emerald!"

"…The Master Emerald saved us?"

"Yes!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'll give it some more thought." Tails said. "Let's get back to building these shelters."

Knuckles jumped up and placed a big square piece of metal on top to complete a first "house".

"So, how are you guys feeling about Tails and Knuckles finding you kissing?" Sonic inquired, wanting to know if his friends were okay.

"Well, there's been worse." Rouge replied. "But we've decided not to let it get us down. So we're in love, big deal!"

"Well, I can understand you loving Shadow, but Shadow _loving you back_?"

Shadow seemed a little put down at this remark. "Just because I _used_ to be dark and evil doesn't mean I can't love!"

"Yeah, well, at least you both love each other." Sonic said. He had checked to see that Amy had gone before he said this. "Amy loves me, but can't she see that I can't marry her? I move all around, and unless it's someone that can run as fast as me, and has a passion for saving the day, then, I can't marry anyone."

Sonic sighed. "But that's impossible."

"Come on, Sonic!" Rouge said encouragingly. "You'll find someone! Honest!"

Sonic cheered up a while later, when Knuckles tripped and got the basket of tree sap glued to his head.

"Don't worry, Knuckles, we've already finished putting together our shelters!" Tails said.

"Yeah, but what about my head!" Knuckles screamed. Amy came over with the dome-shaped piece of metal filled with water and splashed it over Knuckles' head. He pulled the wooden bucket off of his head.

"Thanks." he grunted.

"Hey Tails," Amy asked.

"Yes?" responded Tails.

"Why can't you just build a raft and get us out of here?"

"Well, it's because of the weather. There seems to be a kind of 'weather wall' surrounding the island. It might have been left from a huge hurricane. It might be that this is why this island is uncharted. I actually think this is the result of an extraordinary event in history that has continued on and on since it started. But this weather ring theory is impossible. How could it not be seen from satellite images? It's just so mysterious…" By then, Tails had realized that everyone had left. "Hey, wait up!"

Tails rushed up to Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Rouge.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"Well, we're going to get some food and supplies." Amy answered. "You can stay with Knuckles. You guys can make camp a little more accommodating. You know how good you guys are at building!"

Amy left Tails at the camp, and he waved good-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: _Romance and Acquaintances_**

Amy joined up with Sonic a little further ahead.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Amy asked.

Sonic grinned. "Not any different than yours." He slowed down his pace, letting Amy catch up.

"Hmm. So, are we looking for firewood?" Amy questioned.

"We are." Sonic said.

They came into a clearing. "This looks like a good place to look."

Sonic and Amy picked up a few sticks and some large branches. They collected quite a large amount of wood.

Sonic sat down on a log. He motioned for Amy to come sit next to him.

"Amy," he started.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I guess we haven't talked to each other as much as we should have. I mean, this is a vacation, and friends are supposed to have fun and spend time together, and we haven't been doing much of that, I guess." Sonic sighed.

"That's nice of you to think of me, too, Sonic." Amy responded.

"Yeah, well, here's the main point I'm trying to get to. See, I know you like me and all, but I can't marry you." Seeing the disappointed look on Amy's face, Sonic went on. "I can't marry you because, well, I'm a traveler. I can't settle down from my life of running because I have a wife who doesn't have a passion for running. Now, maybe if you were as fast as me, and if you didn't scare me or annoy me so much, I might love you back too. But I can't marry you. You can see what I'm getting at, can't you?"

Amy answered with pure happiness in her heart. "Yes. I do understand."

"Then, you aren't mad?"

"Of course not. I could tell this was coming. I know you are a runner, a traveler. I respect that. I always dreamed you'd marry. But dreams don't always come true. Yes I always told myself, 'Sonic is going to marry you some day, Amy,' but that isn't the truth." She scooted closer to Sonic. "I respect that you can't marry me. So, I've come up with a plan. What if we could marry, but you didn't have to stop your running. I could be able to keep in touch with you, and you wouldn't have to stop doing what you love. It's like a military airplane keeping in touch with its base. Think about it."

Sonic grinned. "I'll think about it."

Amy smiled. Sonic demonstrated a never before seen action that night. He put his arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her close. Amy rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. They both looked up at the moon in a freshly darkened sky. The stars twinkled in the atmosphere above. Then Sonic did something really weird. He grabbed Amy's shoulders and brought her lips to his. He _kissed_ her.

Sonic and Amy got up, both of whom were blushing. They picked up the collected firewood and brought it back to the camp.

Back at the camp, Rouge and Shadow had managed to get some fish on their hike through the forest on the island. Tails took the firewood and made a fire. He cooked the fish over the fire with a flat rock.

Everyone was thankful as they ate the fish, knowing they might not starve on the island.

That night, the "houses" were divided up. Sonic and Tails shared one house, Amy had her own, Knuckles also had his own house, and Shadow and Rouge had a house all to their selves.

The next day, Rouge was up early. She stretched and walked outside. Shadow, who was woken up when she left the house, also got up. He found Rouge sitting on a log around the campfire. Shadow walked up and sat next to her.

"How are you, a beautiful woman, doing on this beautiful morning?" Shadow interrogated.

"Oh, stop that!" Rouge said. Her cheeks turned red.

"No, really, I mean it!" Shadow assured. He seized Rouge in his arms and kissed her.

"Come on," Rouge said. "We should look for some food to make for breakfast."

The couple walked into the forest. Rouge and Shadow were awestruck at the beauty of the forest since they had only seen it at night. The trees were a lush green. The stream in which they had retrieved the fish last night sparkled in the sunlight. Off in the distance, Shadow and Rouge saw something they hadn't seen yet- fruit trees. There were coconuts, bananas and apples.

"Wow, look at all this fruit!" Shadow exclaimed.

"We should just get some as well as the fish!" Rouge said.

"Stand back." Shadow commanded.

Rouge did as she was told.

Shadow raised his arms. Suddenly, there was a zapping sound. Instantly, six dead fish rose out of the stream. Shadow placed them on a leaf and helped get some fruit.

By the time they got back, everyone had already gotten up.

"There you are!" Sonic said. "We were wondering where you went."

"Just getting food." Rouge said. She and Shadow held out all of the fruit and fish they had gathered.

"Ooh! That looks good!" Knuckles said, licking his lips.

"I'll cook the fish. You guys can eat the fruit while you wait." Tails said, starting to cook the fish over the fire.

Tails brought the fish over to the large rock they were now using as a table. Amy grabbed a fish and started eating with the bamboo utensils that Tails made. They drank the coconut milk. Shadow enjoyed the fruit most of all, like everyone else. It seemed that tropically grown fruit tasted a lot better.

When everyone was done, they put their flat rocks (used for plates) and utensils in a bucket and Tails started washing them.

Knuckles went off to dig around on the beach to look for diamonds. Sonic just lay in the sand and relaxed. Amy hung around at the camp, with nothing to do. Shadow and Rouge went off into the forest to explore.

There were all sorts of animals in the forest, especially birds. All kinds of tropical birds were living in the trees. There were parrots, toucans, and macaws.

Shadow stopped to rest. His leg had been doing well since he broke it. Sometimes his leg didn't hurt, like yesterday. But as he was climbing the slopes in the forest, he put extra pressure on his leg.

"You okay?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going." Shadow replied.

They walked all through the forest. Finally, coming to the middle, the couple stopped. Directly above them was the sun. It shone brightly in the sky.

Shadow walked further out into this clearing. He looked up at a tree, and finally, deciding he should, climbed up it.

At the top of the tree, he sat down, enjoying the view. He could see the campsite from here, and watched as Knuckles struggled to pull a sand crab off his tail.

Shadow laughed.

"What's so funny, Shadow?" Rouge inquired.

"Nothing." Shadow answered.

Rouge flew up to the treetop and joined him.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful view!" Rouge exclaimed.

After a few moments of viewing the landscape of the island, Shadow decided to climb down. He carefully climbed down, being careful of his broken leg. Suddenly, a branch he stepped on snapped, and Shadow fell.

"Whoa!" Shadow cried.

He landed with a loud crash at the bottom of the tree, the tallest tree in the forest.

"Shadow?" Rouge said. She looked down and saw Shadow lying on the ground, scratched up and covered in leaves. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Rouge flew back down and landed beside her boyfriend. She lifted him off the ground and dragged him back to the camp, calling "Help! I need some help, anyone?"


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**Chapter five: _Healing, Anyone?_**

(Part one)

Rouge heard a rustling sound. The bushes in front of her shook. Then, Knuckles came out.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Yes." answered Rouge. "I need you to help me carry Shadow back to the camp. He's badly wounded!"

"Uh, okay then." Knuckles lifted Shadow into his arms and he and Rouge went off to the camp.

By the time they got back, Shadow had lost quite a bit of blood. Knuckles hurried over to Tails.

"Tails, we need your help." he said.

"What's happened to Shadow?" Tails asked.

"He fell out of the tallest tree in the forest." Rouge said. "He's lost a lot of blood!"

"I see," said Tails. By then, Sonic and Amy had come over.

Tails got out a large leaf. He wrapped it around Shadow's chest and put some more smaller leaves on his smaller wounds. Tails held them in place with some vines.

"Come on, let's go put him in your house, Rouge." Tails said. Knuckles lifted Shadow up and carried him to the "house" that Shadow and Rouge were sharing.

"Is he going to be okay, little buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I think so." Tails replied.

The rest of the day continued rather normally, though Shadow hadn't revived yet. Sonic couldn't stand not running for a day and decided to run around the island.

He ran through the forest. Hearing a rustling noise, he paused, and looked around. Nothing seemed to be there. _Maybe it is just the wind_, Sonic thought. Suddenly, a lion jumped out from the bushes!

"That's not the wind!" Sonic shouted as he sped off, though forgetting that there were many trees in the area. He instantly smacked into one, and then turned and smacked into another. The lion had caught up by then, and it cried out a loud roar.

The lion pounced onto Sonic. It slashed at his face and scratched his chest.

Sonic screamed, "Help…" and his voice died away.

Suddenly, there was a loud, "Aaaahhh!" It was Knuckles, who jumped onto the lion, and pounded into its body with his rock hard fists. The lion swung him off, and he collapsed on the ground.

Tails and Rouge appeared also, followed by Amy. When they saw what was going on, Amy gasped.

"Stay away from my darling Sonic!" Amy shouted, pulling out her Piko Piko hammer. She swung it fiercely at the lion, finally hitting it in the head. It was out cold. Knuckles got up off the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. He looked over his body, examining all the cuts. "He's been injured badly! We have to get him to the camp!"

Knuckles picked up Sonic and he, Tails, Rouge and Amy raced back to the camp as fast as they could.

At the camp, Tails hurried around, trying to heal Sonic. He covered him in many leaves and they were all pressed down firmly by vines.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Rouge said.

"Tails, his arm is broken." came a dark voice.

"What?" Rouge turned around. Standing there, in front of them, was Shadow.

"…Thanks, Shadow." Tails said, astonished that Shadow had the strength to walk.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" Rouge inquired. "You should be in bed, healing!"

Shadow sat down on the ground. "I'm not going to lay around while the rest of you are up and about. It doesn't seem right…"

"Since when do _you_ care about fairness?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge glared at him with great anger. "Just because he doesn't care about fairness all the time doesn't mean he can't!"

"Knuckles, I need your help!" Tails called, and he went over to help him take Sonic to his bed.

While everyone was gone, Rouge asked, "Tell me Shadow. Tell me the real reason you aren't resting."

Shadow shook his head. "I had some urge to get up. I don't know where it came from, I just needed to get out of bed." Shadow's eyelids drooped.

"You look tired." Rouge noticed. "You should get back to bed. We all should."

She helped Shadow to his feet and they walked off to the "house."

The sky was turning a dark purple by the time Shadow got to sleep. He knew he had to stay up, like he was getting some telepathic message, but nothing came.

The next day was normal. Shadow and Sonic lay in bed, resting and healing, though Shadow kept getting up and exploring the beach. Everyone was calm, and trying their best to get along with Tails, who had somehow gotten the sugar from the fruits and became hyper. Knuckles was constantly being driven crazy because Tails kept running over and asking, "Whatcha doing?"

Amy had gone off to look for fish, since the fish in the river where Shadow and Rouge had gotten them had moved. She explored the ocean and every once in a while smacked one onto land with her hammer. After an hour or so, she returned with ten big juicy fish.

"Hi, Amy!" Tails greeted, running around on his hands.

"Tails, why did you eat all that sugar from those fruits?" Amy asked as she took the fish to the campfire.

"I ain't telling you! It's my sugar, MINE!" Tails shouted, running out to the ocean.

"Whatever." Amy said. She cooked the fish nice and easy, and finished by the time Sonic had awoken from his 24-hour-long unconsciousness.

"Hey, Amy?" Sonic asked, sitting down on a log nearby.

Amy whirled around. "Glad to see you're awake, my darling Sonic!" Amy replied.

"Don't call me that!" Sonic whispered. "You know, you sure can cook fish!"

"Why thank you!" Amy said, holding up a plate with a fish on it. "Want one?"

"Thanks!" Sonic said, biting down on a piece of fish.

Author's note: Part two coming up shortly!


End file.
